Insert foot in mouth
by The Sweetest Words
Summary: Sometimes Dean needed to think things through before he spoke, CasDean, contains kink


Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I don't own the lovely boys from Supernatural, I dont own the Enochian words I used and I sure as hell don't own the prompt that brought this lovely fic to life...you can thank the blindfoldLJ for this and the person who wrote up this prompt.

_**Warning!** __Alrighty people, this lovely fic contains blood...a slight bondage kink and sex. Also slight Dean torment...also another word of warning this is un Beta'ed I don't have someone to do that for me sooo if theres something wrong with it...deal kay?_

Sometimes, Dean thought as he tried to move his arms, he should think things through more before he starts talking.

It had started about a week or so ago, after being ambushed by hoard of demons both Dean and Sam had been backed into a corner, saved only by the fact that Castiel in his amazing, or sometimes not so much, timing, had bamphed his way through.

"Damn Cas, maybe I should learn some of that its pretty bad ass." He totally missed the look that passed over the angel of Thursdays face,

"Dean you learning Enochian magic is hilarious, there is no way that would ever happen." Sam grinned as he slapped Dean lightly on the shoulder, before trying to weave his way through the mess of bodies, "I don't think that its your cup of tea."

"Where the hell did tea come up in this conversation?" Dean asked Castiel shock his head slightly before glancing at the hunter who was whipping away the blade they had stolen from Ruby off on his worn denims. "Yo Cas you gonn'a hang with us?"

"I'm busy, expect me with in the next week." and the angel blinked away. Sam looked over before shrugging.

Come to think of it, he should have thought it was off when Castiel told him he would see him sometime in the future without prompting or them asking really. Next time he got the smart idea to open his mouth he was just going to insert foot in mouth instead.

Maybe next time it would keep him from being bound to a fucking bed with invisible bindings, and a angel sitting above him with a thin silver knife that was slowly twirling.

"Um...why am I on the bed again? I thought you were going to teach me some magic words or something. " Castiel let an eyebrow raise slightly pausing the twirling blade.

"I will be, and it is Enochian magic, not magic words." Dean frowned shifting uneasily as the angel suddenly surged forwards slipping the knife through is shirt slicing through easily. Soothing the shirt to the side before settling his hand on the hunters chest.

"Wahoo there buddy no one said you could get handsy."

"I am not getting handsy." the angel moved the knife down softly tracing a soft c shape with lines sticking out the side, on the chest before him "I am going to teach you in a way that will stick, and I will not repeated lessons, Ur, L, first" he traced it harder raising a slight whelp earning a soft growl.

"A way that will stick? What he hell do you think I'm thick or something?" Dean tried to twist his body away before the trunk of his body was forced back down on the bed, a invisible binding wrapping around his chest. "Damn it Cas this isn't what I meant I was just." he was cut off as Castiel settled a hand over his mouth making the male shift slightly, the soft rushing of blood southwards made a blush rise to his face.

Seeing Dean was going to be quiet the angel removed his hand and brought the knife back down.

"You need to learn. If this is how you will then so be it." he traced four more shapes "Med Ur, Med Tal, to understand," each letter he pressed slightly deeper over the first lines earning a soft hiss as he finally broke skin, " Lah-ee-ah-deh, secrets," with a deft finger Castiel dipped his finger into the now wider cut gathering blood there, "I will teach you to summon me, and only me, and I will teach you to banish, now tell me what I told you what is first?"

Dean shifted uneasily as the angel stared down at him seriously gulping when electric blue eyes narrowed slightly before a finger pressed back to the wound. Biting his lip softly the hunter cleared his throat "Uh...Ur...L?" his voice cracked when the hand moved down and Castiel nodded softly a soft twitch of his lips made blood once again rise to Deans face.

"Good." the crimson liquid that for anyone else would have long dried was slowly applied to his chest in careful strokes " Nanaeel oi ollor, that is man, oi gassagen, that is angel," he paused looking down "Tell me again what I wrote."

"N...nanaeel oi" Dean bit his lip blinking slightly as he tried to remember what came after.

"Do I need to make a rewards system as well?" Castiel asked his eyes narrowing before he leaned down closer to the hunters face let his breath ghost over the others, "Well Dean?"

"Uh..." he blinked glancing around the room to avoid the eyes bearing down into his own, before they landed on the bed to the side of his "How did you get rid of Sam?"

"Told him I was teaching you." Dean let his eyebrow rise slightly before looking back shifting as much as he could " Now focus on the matter at hand." Castiel ordered softly using the same hand he had been writing with to turn Dean's face back towards his smearing a small line across soft stubble.

"Ollor?"

"Yes" leaning down Castiel settled his lips gently over the hunters lingering there only a moment holding Deans head as it tried to turn away .

"The hell man?" green eyes snapped with a internal fire as the angel straightened grinding his hips down earning a soft gasp

"This excites you, I figured you would rather like my rewards program"

"What no it doesn't!" Castiel only shock his head slightly before leaning back down.

"Laiad oi bliors, comfort with out secrets, truth Dean that is what you must use tonight." sitting back up he careful pried the rest of the torn shirt out from under the hunter slinging it to the side, "I remade you, healed your soul I know what lurks with in."

"Look just because...this is interesting doesn't give you a right to just up and fucking kiss me. I didn't ask to be molested by a angel damn it. If your going to teach me magic then teach it to me and stop."

"No, otherwise you will not learn, and the only reason you are asking this of me is because you fear me to become loncho, fallen, yes?" Castiel slowly spelled the word out across a vast area writing the word bigger then the rest. Using the knife he made a shallow cut along the hunters right arm drawing more blood " I will not fall."

"Yeah fucking right!" Dean tried to surge up and away from the blade dancing along his skin, any other person and this would bring flashes of sulfur and screams but as always the angel seemed to keep the memories of Hell at bay. "Look I have a thing for"

"Pain? Being cut? Yes I know, and I also know that even though your ability to speak Latin is but nothing you can understand it simply because there was a teacher you slept with that cried out in it when you were with her yes?"

Castiel asked dancing his finger down into the blood before slowly writing down the left arm, pressing down hard enough for the hunter to feel what he was writing "Maybe I should restart off with the Alphabet? That way I will have to make more cuts and by then you should no longer protest something you clearly wish for"

To prove his point the angel ground his hips down slightly on the awakening erection.

"Damn it Cas!" Dean growled earning a dark look from said angel who, surprising him, rolled his eyes at the hunter.

"Just shut up Dean," using his clean hand Castiel reached up loosening his tie and shucking off the tan jacket, "Learn for once with out repeated lessons."

"Your a dick." Dean stated dryly before leaning back "Fine but there better be a fucking fantastic rewards system you have going."

"Pon, destroy, if you get close enough to a demon and have this written somewhere on you in either blood or in your flesh and whisper word, the demon will turn to dust. It is as close to smiting as you can get as a human." Castiel wrote the letters several times using the wound on Dean's arm for the writing source, seemingly abandoning the blade only to be used when the blood stopped flowing out of the small nicks and cuts. "When I release your hand I want you to write this."

Dean frowned but nodded, and Castiel reached up and slowly un buttoned the shirt that had survived being blown up with him, the angel noted the soft shifting of the hunters hips before tightening his legs not letting them move as he removed his shirt.

"No rewards until you earn them, that means moving, understand?" He didn't wait for Dean to answer him back before releasing his right arm, using the blade he made another cut on the muscled stomach dragging the hunters index finger through the cut before placing it to his chest. "Now write what I told you."

"Pon right?" he bit his lip as he shakily tried to recreate the letters that had moments ago been written on him Castiel caught his hand and slowly moved it down a little more spreading the letter out slightly.

"Yes, you missed this part." he dipped his finger down and retraced the dried letter until the hunter had written the same upon him "Good," loosening his legs slightly he let the hunter shift uneasily as denim continued to tighten, "Now Commah, to bind or truss up"

"Is that what you're using on me?" Dean asked as Castiel gently pushed his hand back into the bedding, before once again dipping his finger back into the blood, using his hand to brush away the dried blood he wrote out the word,

"Yes, as you can see it is very effective, I figured a practical application was called for, this however will be much harder for you to utilize, you must focus only on what you wish to bind, and use your will to hold it there."

"Will I get to try it?" Dean asked hopefully wagging an eyebrow earning a soft snort.

"Not on me." Castiel replied evenly before leaning up "That would not be practical now would it?" now his mouth twitched again more into a smirk then anything before he leaned his body down once again ghosting his breath over the hunters face "Tell me again what destroy is."

"Pon?" Castiel nodded before kissing the hunter softly biting down on the soft lip worrying it a moment earning a soft groan. "Why is it practical application for you to use it on me and not for you?" he asked as soon as his mouth was released, Castiel huffed softly leaning up slightly,

"If you ask stupid questions you will cut down on your learning time, you have to remember I am busy." Dean snorted softly before tilting his head back up for another kiss, and Castiel let his hand travel down the hunters chest dragging his nails over the slightly dried blood smearing it " Now if you have a enemy hiding simply chat zamran, appear, show oneself, they will be forced from the shadows."

He lifted the knife and made another cut and proceeded to slowly write the word out, letting the letters trail past Dean's navel stopping at the edge of his pants, looking up slightly he watched as the hunter struggled to hold his hips still as the angel leaned closer.

"Now, tell me what I said,"

"Zamran" Castiel let his lips twitch again before he undid the other males pants pulling them down slightly revealing dusty blue boxers.

" Good, now tell me that of an angel." Dean blinked again letting the soft touches up and down his side distract him a moment before trying to remember.

"Uh oi…."he paused as his pants were pulled down farther "Gass…."

"Gass what Dean?"

"Agen…..Gassagen." Castiel nodded before throwing the pants to the side trailing his hands down the others legs.

"Better" he paused a moment "I am beginning to see it is going to take multiple lessons though."

"I think I might be fine with that depending on the rewards." Dean grinned down, Castiel shock his head slightly moving back up "Do I have to learn more?"

"Two more words." the angel whispered down into the hunters ear gently blowing over the shell. " Carbaf, sink" he reached to the side grabbing the knife again and slowly dragged it across Dean's left arm starting at where the imprint of his hand still stood out vividly and taking the shallow cut down to almost his elbow before gathering some on the tip of his finger.

"Sink what the hell dose that one do?" Dean asked as Castiel moved back down towards his legs, giving the boxers a slight frown, before moving to the hunters thigh,

"Its an interesting effect if you are against a earth spirit, it will cause them to recede back from which they came" the angel stated coolly as he slowly spelled out the word , though he made a face as the hair on Dean's legs clumped with blood,

"An earth spirit? The hell man I don't think me and Sammy are every going to run into one of those."

"Sammy and I Dean Sammy and I, I find it hard to believe you are fully educated." this earned Castiel a slight glare "Now repeat it back to me." he once again released Dean's arm and gathered enough blood for the male to start writing keeping a small pool in the palm of his hand,

"Carbaf right?" Castiel nodded leaning up again disrupting Dean's writing, letting the blood that had already cooled in his hand drip back down onto the original owner letting his fingers smear it around in unintelligible smears. "What else is it good for?"

"Its good for statements, such as" Castiel started shifting his body between the hunters legs, pushing them slightly to the side, trailing a hand up he went back to breathing over the shell of Dean's ear " Olani gemeganza carbaf d ol." trailing his mouth around the soft skin hiding in plain sight.

"What dose that mean?" Dean asked tilting his head to the side as much as he could with his movement still limited, Castiel only hummed softly as he bit down gently gnawing on the new found patch.

"Learn the last word and I will show you what it means." the hunter nodded shifting his legs slightly to press closer to the angel between his legs, said celestial being was now running his hands over his chest flaking off the dried blood there before dragging his mouth down to worry the scabbing over cuts letting them slowly ooze blood again.

"So uh….what's the last word then?"

"Ocaoa, mercy," Dean shifted as Castiel forwent writing the word or even drawing it, for dragging down his boxers, the hold over the trunk of his body released and he arched his hips up enough to help the angel drag them off, "This word holds power, but only if you ask for it,"

The hunter nodded a rush of blood rising to his face as eyes tracked over the lower half of his body that had just been revealed, and it seemed that Castiel thought he needed to find a way to get the other male to utter the word because with a steady grip he encased Deans erection lightly.

"Now…." he began as he dragged his hand up and down twisting it slightly "This last word is for the last of the rewards system this time, has it been alright so far?"

"No…not enough touching." Dean ground out bucking his hips up and into the hand encircling him, "Not nearly enough"

"I might have to work on that in the future then." the angel said evenly, Dean using the hand that hadn't been rebound tugged Castiel back down and slammed their mouths together darting his tongue out quickly.

It seemed that even when the hunter tried to gain the advantage against Castiel it didn't work as the other male quickly over took his mouth roughly thrusting his tongue into Dean's mouth, working both his hand and his mouth in time.

Dean trying to get a slight upper hand moved his hand to the angels shoulder digging his blunt nails in as deeply as he could trying to draw blood from him.

"Enough yet?" he asked pulling away after a moment, he knew that the other males lungs must have been burning for air. Dragging his hand away he slowly trailed his hands away from the still slightly thrusting hips.

"Uggh… no?" Castiel's lips turned back up into a slightly smirk before grabbing Dean's wrist and pinning it back to the bed giving it a light kiss. "Why can't I touch still?"

"You haven't said the last word."

"Oc" the angel leaned down smothering the word on Dean's lips, one of his wondering hands moved to dig into a cut lightly earning a hiss.

"Not yet, I want to drag the word from you so it sticks better" this earned him a slight glare that turned darker as he moved off of the hunter, moving away long enough to strip off the rest of his clothing.

"Oh really?" Dean licked his lips slightly his eyes following Castiel as he moved smoothly to lean back over him, tugging at his arms and testing the binding again, he tried to reach out to touch "That's cheating damn it."

"Not really." Castiel stated evenly pushing his body down over Dean's earning a even groan. "You would know if I was cheating."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes" once again reaching for the knife he had set to the side, Castiel leaned down over Dean's chest licking lightly at one of the smears there, and the hunter squirmed slightly at the dry rasping of the angles dark stubble burned against his chest.

The shinning metal hadn't really caught Dean's eye until it was dragged gently along his throat a tongue moved up soothing the line after its movement. He closed his eyes and titled his head back waiting for the soft bite into his skin as it traveled lower again.

Goosebumps slowly rose over his skin as the blade made its chilling way back across his chest, before in a low and slow move it sunk in a little deeper then before, earning a soft moan.

Thin fingers dipped into the oozing blood coating them evenly before it trailed down leaving small red trails as it scooted down Dean's hip and past the straining erection. It wasn't until the curious circling of one finger, that said hunters eyes opened and his head snapped up as far as it could.

"Cas…"

"Shhh I told you I would show you what it meant." Castiel whispered as he dipped his finger into the entrance slowly working his finger in deeper. Dean squirmed uneasily as he fought to try and accept the feeling of the digit slowly working its way into him.

"I don't think."

"Then don't think" the angel stated moving to kiss the hunter as he went to elaborate on what he had been about to say, slowly twining their tongues as he slowly introduced a second finger. "It never really was your strong point after all."

"Fucking dick!" Dean hissed clenching down on the fingers inside him growling as he nipped at the still slightly chapped lips that had just parted from his, "That's not the kind of shit you say when you're trying to get in on"

"As you say now shut up." Castiel dunked his head down to gnaw on the slightly irritated area of skin under Dean's ear, opening his mouth wider to suck at the area hard.

It seemed that Dean finally listened to him and closed his mouth with a semi audible snap, shifting his hips again uneasily. Castiel slowly pulled the two fingers free before dragging his hand back through the same pool of blood before replacing them and teasing a third.

"Fuck." the hunter thumped his head back as the angel pumped his fingers again slowly adding the third while trying to hook his other fingers to find the hidden button in the male that would either earn him a sharp cry or silence.

To keep the male from losing too much interest while he was prepping him, Castiel slowly worked his mouth over the other males chest, nipping gently around the first few words he had carved into the gently tanned skin.

He knew he found it when Dean's hips snapped back down on his fingers with a deep groan that cut off in his throat. Grinning softly Castiel scooted his body down even farther so his head was almost level with Dean's cock, letting a slow breath of air play over the swollen head,

Dean let his hips roll down on the fingers that moved up to meet him groaning again as the fingers once again left to drag through the blood recoating them, and Castiel put all three in at once before slowly spreading his hand out to stretch him farther, before lightly licking at the tip of the hunters erection.

Pre cum was already beading up there and he used his lips to smear it slightly across the top before he let his lips slide down farther giving a slight suck.

"Oh god….don't do that" Dean moaned as Castiel moved his mouth farther down concaving his mouth in a harsh sucking motion. "I…." Dean stuttered his words as the angel pulled his hand free, bring the slightly red tinted hand up to encircled the part of the erection that was in his mouth twisting slightly,

His other hand slid the knife gently over Dean's thigh before biting into the soft skin on the inside of his leg, before dropping the blade off the side of the bed, slowly pulling his mouth up and off the other male.

"My…." Dean started before pausing as Castiel ran his hand up and down his thigh gathering more blood before slathering his own bright red erection "Hands please…..I want"

"Not yet" the angel whispered lining his body up, before slowly pushing in, Dean tensed his face turning into a slight grimace as it seemed the stretching the angel had done before hand wasn't nearly enough for the length that was now slowly gliding inside. "In" Castiel whispered slowly inching forwards until he was fully seated inside the hunter.

"Oh…." said hunter gasped as Castiel leaned down for a searing kiss hitching his arms under the long legs and throwing them over his shoulders where he felt them link behind him. The angel continued to kiss Dean, waiting until the other male started to slowly push down on him urging him to move his hips.

Still kissing Castiel slowly started a easy rhythm moving his body steadily in and out of Dean's groaning as the tight heat curled around him before Dean wrenched his mouth away panting.

"Harder damn it," the angel grinned slightly before pistoning his hips a little harder earning a deep moan, Dean's legs trying to hook him closer then before as he tried to move the upper part of his body groaning as the angle changed.

Castiel sought out the tender area under Deans ear again this time he simply biting down earning another groan, trailing one hand up he released the hunters hands and sliding his hand down gripping the erection that was being slowly rubbed between both their stomachs, before tightening his grip.

"Now tell me the last word" he ground out snapping his hips back before thrusting in harder earning a loud moan before he snapped back thrusting again. Dean groaned as he was doubled over by Castiel.

"Oc…aoa." he ground out as his legs were dropped from over Castiels shoulders hooking behind him and trying to drag him closer, letting his hands scrabble over the angels back pulling their lips back together as the tension filling him finally snapped and he let the blinding white light cover his senses.

Castiel groaned as Dean clamped down tighter on him letting his body go in a rush, his hands slid down to gripping the hips that were now doing frantic thrusts, before the wire snapped and his body slowed collapsing.

Letting his body sink down he slowly pulled out of the hunter earning a hiss before flopping on his back pulling Dean over his chest holding him there lightly.

"Wow…..is that my rewards system?" Dean asked after a bit, he had pulled sheets over him as a chill took over the air in the room " 'Cause if it is I might have to take these lessons as often as possible."

"Oh?" Castiel asked before glancing up "Perhaps next week for now though I have to get back." Dean let an eyebrow rise for a moment before shrugging moving away slightly.

He sat there watching the angel redress, worrying his lower lip slightly before rolling his eyes.

"By the way what was it you said?"

"When?"

"After carbaf…..that sentence what did it mean?" Castiel who had been reaching for the knife he had been using all night straightened up before siting on the bed lightly before putting a arm beside Dean's head.

" Olani gemeganza carbaf d ol? It means I will sink into you." he gave the hunter a soft brush of lips before backing off " You probably have about half an hour before Sam returns."

"Really?" Dean flopped back covering his eyes "Im guessing duty calls right now then?"

"Yes"

"Same time next week?"

"I thought we already talked about this Dean."

"You don't talk with blessed out people damn it." The hunter snapped his arm moving away long enough for him to glare at the angel, "Now get your feathery ass outt'a here. I have to think of an excuse for that lovely set bites you left."

"Goodbye then." and a rush of wings later he was gone leaving Dean to frown up at the ceiling.

"Next time I'm keeping my fucking mouth shut."

~Ends

So for those who are following me hopeing that I will update my Harry Potter stories, I am pleased to tell you that I will be soon, I have recently fixed my gimp hand and it will be easier for me to type with out extreme amounts of pain so rejoice!

Also this was written for a LJ thing...I still can't believe I wrote this my god my brain can be dirty if the right prompt it thrown my way it seems, and well a word/blood kink is easily filled. So if you guys want I can keep on writting on this story which I believe is PWP, or if you want you can give me a prompt and see if it gets filled... I don't mind going out and researching for a story.

So just send in a review and tell me whatcha want and I'll get to it eventually


End file.
